


TRUCKFUCKED; THE ULTIMATE DREAM

by trainfucker69 (tsunbrownie)



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Other, i mean i feel exposed, ironically this is like truck but my handle is trainfucker, it works, it's actually co-authored but i don't think the other person would like being exposed, the great fic that earned me the trainfucker69 nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunbrownie/pseuds/trainfucker69
Summary: kinesis. gets. assfucked. by the truck. he lifts in that prologue video.





	TRUCKFUCKED; THE ULTIMATE DREAM

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MORE FUNNY IN COMIC SANS 16 BUT WE CAN'T ALL GET WHAT WE WANT IN OUR LIVES

After the rough marathon bow-chika-wow-wow he went with the truck he’s stolen (ehem, “borrowed”) from the truck driver, Kinesis crashed to the world of dreams, wondering various things starting from the universe’s purpose to what he’d do in the future.

 

When he awoke, in the strange dreamlike trance, he noticed his hands were bound tight, his dangalong-linglong leaking through his pants, a truck-shaped cyborg looking down at him. He was very confused, as trucks aren’t supposed to do that (this only happened in the transformers,) especially when the truck unleashed its **Schlongmaster 2000** in front of Kinesis. The goo pipe loomed over his face in its full glory of nineteen inches that sent a fruit-by-the-foot out to cry. At this point, the male realised he was in for a nineteen inch train of pain.

  
The truck whispered, “Let’s _bake the potato together_ , Kinesis,” before the beef bridge that crossed 7 seas impatiently penetrated him, only giving him a moment to adjust as that wormy McJuicemaker began to thrust into his tight sausage-yearning cavern that only clenched in response to the mushroom-tipped love dart filling its insides. Strings of saliva slid down Kinesis’ chin, creating small snail trails. Feeling this much pleasure inside of him caused his eyes to roll into the back of his head. However, the truck seemed unfinished, only grabbing Kinesis’ eight inches of throbbing **jesus** , making him come violently all over the sheets, following with a humpy moan echoing throughout the room.

 

“It seems my _dinglehopper_ is enough to make you spread your _white honey_ everywhere.” The truck tsked nonchalantly.

 

Kinesis could only nod, his _Homo Erectus_ springing up and down in excitement even after such an intense joint session of congress. After a moment of gasping, he smirked as he gathered enough energy to do so, before grabbing a tissue from the side, wiping sweat and _hot milk_ off his forehead. This current situation was freaking the hell out of him, yes, but that session of doing squat thrusts into the cucumber patch was absolutely breathtaking, and the truck in front of him was flawless from beginning to end. It has been absolutely forever since he has found a fleshy winnebago that would be able to please his asshole that was used to the beauty that were the trucks.

 

He may as well enjoy this while it lasted, he minded(idk what word to use here my mind is at a break). Now, determined, he leaned closer to the truck and grabbed its Mr. Jiggle Daddy, running his hand over the slit, enjoying the metallic vibrations as the others’ Pebble and Bam Bam began to tighten.

 

“Mmmmhhh…~ Your **_big, fat meat bazooka_** is enough to make me pop several nuts…” Kinesis grabbed the truck and drove into a heavy kiss, moaning. The truck, acknowledging the boy’s enthusiasm, began to respond, jerking forward into his hands, spending his load. Kinesis fingered the presidential podium as the oil of truck coated his hands, lifted it up and licked it, watching the reaction carefully.

 

It barely took a few second for the truck’s beef bazooka was ready for action, and Kinesis was forced into various positions that challenged his flexibility, but obliged. Hours passed as the two locked legs and swapped the gravy, only the sound of moans, screams of pleasure and the heavy pants surrounding the air.

 

When Kinesis awoke, the feeling of his underwear covered in his tail juice, as well as his throbbing buster mcthunderstick greeted him. Sad that he’s now alone and no longer with the dream partner of his life, he wrapped his hands around his Dr. Kenneth Noisewater, polishing his sword. His groan of pleasure soon dissolved into disappointment as he realized it was nothing compared to what he had experienced in the dream.

 

Kinesis grabbed his favorite model trucks and trains, attempting to ride the great knuckler, but nothing could compare to that dream’s hunka hunka burnin’ love. Disappointed yet not losing hope, Kinesis rang a certain familiar number, grinning widely;

 

“Hey, Jay, can you build me a truck?”

 


End file.
